


Complications

by KDSkywalker



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDSkywalker/pseuds/KDSkywalker
Summary: When life keeps getting in the way, who does Yukio have to turn to? When someone from the past returns at the request of Shura, but also Mephisto, Yukio is determined to figure out what exactly is going on - and so is Rin! Yet, what secrets does Addie hold?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ao no Exorcist isn’t mine. I’m just borrowing it for a bit.
> 
> So this story starts during the Exorcist Exam arc, just prior to Rin and Yukio being assigned to go and look for Shura.

“He needs you.”

The voice on the other end of the phone sighed. “Do you not challenge him enough?”

“Ya, but with you, he’s different.” Shura continued. “He’s not as, how do you say, a stick in the mud.”

There was a snicker and a brief snort, followed by another sigh. “Shura, I’m just not sure.”

“There’s more…”

* * *

 

Yukio Okumura slowly and painfully sat up in his bed. Even moving slower, so that he didn’t elicit any more pain from his ribs, he reached for his glasses on his bedside table so that he could see what time it was on his watch that was still upon his wrist.

5 am.

Wrapping his arm around his bruised and cracked ribs, he slowly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom, trying not to wake his sleeping twin brother. He knew that if Rin saw the state that he was in, then too many questions would be raised.

Questions that he still did not have the answers to.

_‘Why couldn’t things be simpler?’_ he thought to himself, as he stiffly moved into the warm spray of the shower as he slowly set about getting himself ready for the day.

Instead of worrying about the pain of his ribs and the issue with his eyes – even the deadline of becoming an exorcist that Rin was facing – Yukio allowed his mind to wonder to the brief moments in his life when things were simple as the water flowed down his back, somewhat soothing his aching ribs.

The simple moments of his childhood when the demons weren’t around and he could actually be a child with his twin.

When the man he considered his father was still alive.

When he and Rin lived with their father at the monastery with the others they called family.

Those were just a few of the moments that came to mind. Yet then there were other moments as well…the moments that dealt with Addie were the simplest. There weren’t many that did not deal with their training or early missions, but those simple moments were all the more precious to him.

God, where had the Vatican assigned her once she had passed her exorcist training? No telling with the skill set that she possessed.

Damn.

He could really use someone else to talk to beside those who were here at the Academy.

* * *

 

The next few hours painfully dragged by.

Once Yukio had finished his early morning shower, he had gotten dressed for the school day and left the dorm before Rin had woken up. He decided that he would catch up on some of the studying that he had been slacking on. He couldn’t let his grades slip and loose his scholarship.

Sure he had exorcism to fall back on, but that was not what he wanted to do with his life. He still had dreams of becoming a doctor – a real doctor – to help people, not just ones who had been attacked by demons. But for now he would do what he needed to do to survive and to help his brother survive.

In his jumbled mess of thoughts, Yukio some how had managed to subconsciously find his way to his locked within the semi-deserted halls of True Cross Academy. He sighed as he opened his locked to place a few items in it that he would need later in the day. He really needed to get focused once again on what was first and foremost in his life – making sure that Rin was safe and that his brother became an exorcist like he was.

_‘What’s this?’_ he thought to himself as he felt a note of some kind in his locker as he set his books inside.

Pulling out the note, he immediately recognized the handwriting – Mephisto Pheles. Arching an eyebrow slightly, he opened the note and read what the chairman of True Cross Academy had written him about.

_~Yukio,_

_As class representative, it is your job to welcome new students to True Cross Academy and make them feel at home. A new student is starting in the advanced freshman classes this morning. Please meet them at 8 am at the bottom of the stairs in the main entrance hall to provide a tour prior to classes._

_~Mephisto_

Yukio sighed as he lifted his glasses from his tired eyes and rubbed them. Just another thing to add to his list and the day had just begun. He then noticed that there was a second piece of paper and Mephisto had written something there as well.

_Also the exwires will begin their training with shields today. Their new instructor will arrive prior to class._

Sighing once again, he set the letter into the locker and shut it. no use in studying now since it was almost 7:30 am. And with the pace he was moving, he was going to need all that time just to make it to the main entrance hallway to find whoever he was going to need to show around.

* * *

 

By the time he had made it to the main entrance hallway, there were a few more students milling around. Yet none of them seemed out of place. After a moment glancing around the hall, he noticed a young woman sitting on a bench. And it looked to be like she was looking around the hall for someone.

Perhaps this was who he was sent to meet.

As he began to move across the vast hall towards the young woman, he took in her details. She was small in stature with lithe frame with straight light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. And she was probably about the height of Shiemi from what he could tell by her sitting on the bench.

It was then that the young woman took notice of Yukio walking towards her and smiled at him. Yukio stopped dead in his tracks as her bright blue eyes met his teal ones. The young woman stood up from the bench and began to walk towards him with her book bag in her hand, yet Yukio found that his feet were cemented to the ground.

Were his eyes playing tricks on him? There was no possible way that she could be the new student here.

Simply no way possible.

His eyes flickered down to her hands. There he spotted silver infinity twist ring that he had gotten for her last birthday still resting in the same place that he had placed it almost a year ago.

This had to be an evil and twisted joke. But there was one way to find out.

Just as she was within arms reach of him, Yukio reached out and pulled Adelyne Gabar into his arms and kissed her deeply on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The impromptu kiss did not last long, yet it seemed to convey the message loud and clear once Yukio pulled away from Adelyne.  
"I missed you too," she said with a smile on her face, blushing slightly from the sudden display of affection.

For a rare moment, Yukio smiled in return. "What are you doing here? Obviously not exorcist business," he said, ushering her back towards the bench that she had been previously sitting on.

"Says who? Mephisto needed someone to teach the exwires about shields. I didn't like my boarding school in France, so I put in a transfer request."

"And the Vatican approved this?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

Yukio couldn't believe it. Either his luck was beginning to change or Mephisto was plotting something. But whatever it was, he'd accept it – for now at least.

Adelyne – his Addie – had found a way back to him. Just like they had done time and time again…

* * *

 

_…8 years ago…_

_Yukio listened to the hushed whispers all around him._

_Father Fujimoto had been called to a secluded residence outside of Tokyo. Since he had just begun his exorcist training, Fujimoto had decided that Yukio should be brought along on this mission – simply because of the nature of the victim involved._

_Yet as soon as they had arrived at the house, Fujimoto was ushered into a study, leaving Yukio to sit in the hallway by himself. From his perch on the chair, Yukio could hear various pieces of the conversation that was taking place behind closed doors._

_'…Illuminati…burns…sacrifice…fallen…'_

_Those were the only words he could catch before something else caught his attention. Down the hallway from where he was sitting came a tiny whimper – much like a child's. Making sure that his father and whomever he was talking to were still secluded, Yukio slowly and quietly got up from the chair that he was sitting in and made his way towards the whimpering, which seemed to be coming from the third room down the hallway, where the door was slightly ajar._

_Peering through the crack in the doorway, Yukio could see a small figure curled up tightly in a bed, whimpering. All around the figure, coal tars bobbed up and down – yet none physically bothering whomever was on the bed._

_"These coal tars aren't going to bother you," Yukio calmly said, moving into the room once he noticed that the coal tars had the green eyes and not the menacing purple ones. "The dust probably caused them to appear."_

_The whimpering figure slowly turned towards him in the bed. Bright blue eyes that belonged to a girl starred back at him. "You can see them too?" she whispered._

_Yukio nodded as he moved closer to the bed, flicking a coal tar away as he walked. "I've been able to see them all my life."_

_He watched as a fresh set of tears began to weld up in the eyes of the girl. "I've only started to see them," she whispered._

_"How old are you?" he asked._

_"I just turned 8," she answered. "You?"_

_"I'm almost 8." Yukio said as he sat in the chair that was next to the girl's bed. "I'm Yukio. What's your name?"_

_"My name is Adelyne," she said, sitting up in the bed. "But mama called me Addie…"_

_Fresh tears finally began to roll down Addie's cheeks as she sniffled and wiped them away. Feeling the need to comfort her, Yukio reached out and took ahold of one of her hands that were now resting on the comforter of the bed. Addie looked up at him in surprise. He simply smiled. "Don't worry. Father Fujimoto is the best exorcist! He can take care of all of these coal tars instantly!" Yukio said, reassuringly._

_Addie didn't say anything as she returned his smile. That was when Yukio felt a rush of warmth travel down his arm and throughout his body. He noticed at the same time all the coal tars in the room suddenly vanished. What had just happened?_

_"Thank you," she softly whispered, before he noticed that her eyes were getting heavy with sleep._

_He dropped her hand and watched as she settled back down against the pillow and closed her eyes. Within mere seconds she was fast asleep._

_Yukio sat there, in puzzlement for a moment longer, before Father Fujimoto appeared in the doorway, flanked by a taller man with long blond hair. "I see she finally let herself go," the taller man said. "Good. She needed to release her pent up energy."_

_"Has she been given much training?" Fujimoto asked, turning to look at the taller man._

_"It has just begun. I was hoping that you would train her to become an exorcist at the same time. Then she can choose which path to follow later in life and hopefully shewill not turn out like her father."_

_"That I can do. Will you still provide her with guidance?"_

_"As often as I can," the tall man answered._

_Yukio watched as Father Fujimoto moved into the room and easily scooped the sleeping form of Addie into his arms before turning to leave. "Come Yukio. We must hurry."_

_Without saying a word, Yukio followed his father's figure out of the house and into the darkness. Yet taking one quick look back at the secluded house, he swore that the tall man who they had met there disappeared in a flash of light._

_What on Earth was going on?_

* * *

 

Yukio absent mindedly tapped his pencil against the notepad as he listened to his teacher lecture the class, yet his eyes were immediately drawn to the back of Addie's head from her position in the front row. His mind had trailed off as he thought about  
the first time he and Addie met. It had definitely been one of his more memorable nights learning to become an exorcist. And now here they both were – full-fledged exorcists.

After that night, Addie had taken up residence at a local girl's home that was connected through church services to the monastery where he and Rin grew up. Not only was that easier for exorcist training but also for attending lower grades and junior high  
school. While they each had formed their own group of friends through school when they were growing up, they always seemed to feel at ease with each other. Perhaps that was why they made excellent partners during missions for the Vatican. Yet nothing  
lasts forever and with mounting pressure from her guardian, Addie had decided that for high school she was going to return to her father's native land of France instead of attending True Cross Academy with Yukio since her mother was from Japan.

It had been less than a year ago when that decision had been made. And now things were reversed and she was back in Japan and even teaching like he was. Perhaps now they could finally have the relationship both of them craved for, but were too hesitant  
to move on until it had been too late.

Hopefully.

But there still was the issue with his eye. What if his true demon form finally emerged after lying dormant for so long? Even though Addie knew about his past, he worried that it might catch up with him someday.

What would happen then? Would Addie follow suit if he took the path of darkness? He'd like to think that he would always stay on the side of the light, but even he knew that the boundary was often blurred.

Yet all of this was neither here nor there. Instead he should be focusing on making sure that Rin and his fellow exwires were ready for their upcoming exorcist exams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I didn’t reveal much about Addie – but I will over time! Happy reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you seen the new hottie that just started today?” Renzo asked turning to look at Rin during lunch as he took a bite of his sandwich. “She’s in our class, so you probably haven’t seen her yet.”

Rin and his fellow male exwires were enjoying their lunch break eating outside in between their normal classes. Rin raised an eyebrow as he looked at Renzo first then to Ryuji then to Koneko waiting for more of an explanation as he popped another piece of chicken from his bento box into his mouth. Lucky for him, if these three weren’t going to tell him anything about her then he could always ask Yukio about her later. When no one said anything, Rin’s patience grew thin.

“Well?” he finally asked.

“Well what?” Ryuji snapped.

“Aren’t you going to tell me about this new hottie?”

“I never said anything about her being hot. That was all Renzo.” Ryuji replied.

“Besides don’t you like Shiemi?” Renzo added.

Rin sighed and lay back against the grass. The entire situation with Shiemi was confusing. He did like her – a lot – but it seemed that Shiemi had a crush on Yukio. And that made him all the more hesitant to make a move towards asking Shiemi out on an “official date”.

“Rin, if you are so interesting in seeing who this new girl is, there she is with Yukio.” Koneko said. “I believe her name is Adelyne Gabar.”

Rin shot back up into a sitting position and looked around for his brother in the vast space of the True Cross Academy grounds. Rather quickly he spotted his brother walking in the distance with a girl.

Koneko hadn’t been lying when he said Addie Gabar had enrolled at True Cross Academy.

Holy shit.

Back in junior high, she had been the smartest girl in the school, second only to Yukio. She could match wits with Yukio, but she wasn’t nearly as popular. Yet on the other hand, she was one of the few people at their junior high besides Yukio who had actually care enough to help him with classwork. Part of him wanted to run up to Addie and give her a hug, but then part of him didn’t. Had they actually been friends in junior high or had she been helping him because Yukio had asked her to? Perhaps he hadn’t of noticed it then, but now he couldn’t help but wonder. Especially given the fact that Yukio was willingly walking around campus with a girl when in the past he had done everything in the world to avoid any of the other girls who had shown any interest in him at True Cross.

Things could get very interesting soon. Especially if there was going to be a girl fight over Yukio.

Hell, if these girls actually knew how Yukio really was, they might not be so interested.

“So I guess you do know her.” Renzo said.

“Yeah I do.” Rin said, turning to look at him. “Yukio and I went to junior high with her. Why do you want to know?”

“Oh no reason,” Renzo said with a light laugh. “No reason at all.”

Rin could tell he was up to something. Hopefully nothing stupid. But then again this was Renzo. And ever since the incident with him and the Illuminati, Rin couldn’t help but be weary about him.

* * *

 

“Just who does she think she is?” Kashino said in a low whisper, peering over the low bushes.

“Exactly! We’ve been after Yukio for months! What gives her the right to just walk in here and start talking to him!” Omoto added.

“And she didn’t even bother to make him a bento box!” Nishiwaki said.

The three girls from the class that Yukio and Addie were in, watched from behind the low bushes as the friends sat along the fountain’s edge in the courtyard during their lunch break. The trio hoped that Yukio was simply being friendly because it was this girl’s first day and since he was the class representative. But what if he was actually interested in her? What would they do then?

No one was as good as Yukio Okamura in their school.

* * *

 

_Several months ago…_

_Addie watched from a distance as Father Fujimoto and the other priests from the monastery congratulated Rin and Yukio on their junior high graduation. The lower grade students had just been released for the day and most were congratulating the older students, along with their families._

_She couldn’t help but smile as she watched the twins with their father. Her heart ached slightly at the fact that she wouldn’t be able to see them everyday. And more so that she wouldn’t get to work as an exorcist with her best friend._

_But this was for the better._

_It wasn’t for long._

_Only high school. Three very long years._

_Fighting tears, she turned away and began to gather her things before returning to the girl’s home for one last night. Then tomorrow it was on to a new beginning in France._

_Within minutes, she had gathered all her things and was making her way back to home, when a hand grasped her arm before turning her around. “Leaving without saying goodbye?” Yukio said, dropping her arm._

_“You know I hate goodbyes,” she said forcing a smile, even though tears were threatening to spill from her eyes at any moment._

_Yukio took a step closer to her. “You aren’t leaving for good are you? I thought it was just for high school.”_

_“It is. But a lot can change. People can change.”_

_He shook his head no as he reached out and picked up her hand. Upon her hand, around her ring finger was the silver infinity twist ring that he had bought for her several months ago on her birthday. He gently ran his fingers over it before looking back at her and smiling. “When I gave you this for your birthday, I had actually wanted it to mean more then a mere gift between best friends, but I didn’t have the courage to tell you my true feelings. Then you told you told me that you were going to go to high school in France rather then at True Cross with me. Both of those events made me depressed. There was no way of us being a couple like I hoped nor were you going to stay in Japan. But then the mission to Transylvania for the Vatican occurred and we were forced to act like a run away teenage couple who had eloped. And for a brief moment, everything seemed to fit into place. You might think it is crazy that I say it felt right, but it just did!”_

_“It’s not crazy,” Addie whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Yukio gently wiped the tear away. Without hesitation, Addie wrapped her arms around Yukio’s neck and brought his head closer to hers before pressing her lips against his. Instinctively, Yukio wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he deepened the kiss._

_Finally breaking the kiss, Addie pressed her face against Yukio’s neck and inhaled his scent. After a few seconds, she sighed deeply before looking up at him as she interlocked her fingers with his. “I promise I’ll come back,” she whispered. “This isn’t forever. Then we can be together, if that is what you still want.”_

_“I promise I’ll wait,” he replied, moving his hands to cup the side of her face before kissing her once again._

_He dropped his hands from her face as their kiss broke and she turned away from him once again to begin her journey home. And with each step, her heart was breaking a little more. If only Yukio had told her sooner…_

_…If only she had told him her own feelings…_

_Tears spilled down her cheeks as she walked away._

* * *

 

The memory played through Addie’s mind as she checked herself in the full-length mirror. It had been a while since she had put on her exorcist uniform and thankfully it still fit. Although the jacket was a bit snug if she buttoned it, so a new jacket was a must.

At her feet, her cat, Lea, purred.

“Ready to go give our first lesson?” she asked the tan colored cat. The cat looked up at her and blinked. She smiled before reaching down and petting her between the ears.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Addie turned away and moved toward the door of the small house that she was staying in on the Academy property. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. “Come on Lea. Let’s go.”

The cat quickly followed behind her owner as they made their way to the Cram School for Addie’s first lesson with the exwires.

Then maybe afterwards, she and Yukio could have a nice long conversation about where their relationship was going to go from there. She knew what her heart wanted, but did Yukio still want the same? Especially now with all his new responsibilities?

Damn life.

Always having a way of complicating things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Let me know what you thought about this chapter please!


	4. Chapter 4

Renzo slouched in his seat. “Why are we forced to take another class?”

“We aren’t being forced you idiot,” Bon snapped. “It was just highly suggested.”

“Exactly,” Konekomaru added. “Even Rin isn’t as upset as you are.”

The trio from Kyoto turned and looked at where Rin and Shiemi were seated several rows in front of them. Konekomaru was right. Rin actually looked excited about this new class that the exwires had been suggested to take. He was having a hushed conversation with Shiemi about something.

“Seriously, is he ever normal?” Bon mumbled under his breath as he sat back and waited for the class to begin.

A few rows away from the Kyoto trio, Rin was telling Shiemi about their new instructor. “Oh wow. So you and Yuki went to school with her too?” Shiemi asked in amazement.

“Yup! In fact if it wasn’t for Yukio and Addie, I wouldn’t have made it out of junior high. I honestly never would have guessed that she was an exorcist too until I saw her being introduced with Mr. Light earlier. I bet she and Yukio trained together.”

“And yet, you claim to know her.” Izumo said from her seat in the group of seats to the right of them. She had been listening in to their conversation.

Shiemi and Rin turned to look at the tamer. “Yeah, I do. Known her since Yukio and I were 8.” Rin countered.

“But then again, you are the one who didn’t know you were the son of Satan, while everyone else around you did.” Izumo added, causing the tension to build between her and Rin.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean!” Rin said slamming his fist against the desk as he stood up. What had gotten Izumo all in a mood suddenly? She hadn’t acted like this in a long time, especially since returning from Inari.

Suddenly there was a thin yellow-white light that was separating him and Izumo. All the exwires turned to look at the back of the classroom, where they had heard the classroom door open.

Standing in the doorway, was a young woman who was their age. She was clad in the typical black exorcist jacket with the familiar exorcist pin firmly attached to one side – yet she was wearing a shorter version of the jacket, which was the one that the females usually wore. The jacket was unbuttoned and underneath she wore a white blouse and a black skirt that stopped mid thigh. To finish off her outfit, she wore black over the knee boots. She stood a touch taller than Izumo and Shiemi even without the little bit of extra height from the boots.

“Please refrain from destroying the classroom before my lesson has even begun,” the young woman calmly said moving into the classroom. As she walked in between Izumo and Rin, the thin barrier that had been separating them fizzled slightly then returned to the solid state it had been. Rin hesitantly reached out and touched it, only to feel a slight shock. He quickly pulled his hand back before turning and looking at Addie who had moved to the front of the room.

“Welcome to shielding 101, exwires. I am your instructor Adelyne Gabar,” the young woman said turning and facing the others once she had reached the front of the room. “While I do realize that this class is not required, but highly suggested. I can assure you that if you can preform a successful shield during the practical part of exorcist exam, you will score extra points. It was one of the things that helped me out on my exam when I passed at the age of 13, a little more than 2 years ago.”

She set the bag that was in her hand down on the teacher’s desk as she moved to sit on the edge of the teacher’s desk instead of behind it. That was when the shield that had been between Izumo and Rin disappeared.

“Excuse me, Ms. Gabar, but isn’t the Seal of Self-protection against Monkeys good enough?” Konekomaru asked raising his hand.

“Mr. Miwa, correct?” Addie asked as she took out a notepad from her bag and glanced down at it.

Konekomaru nodded in response.

“Now seals are good for certain things. They do serve their purpose. And if you have enough of them, they can form a formidable barrier against lower and intermediate demons, aside from the fact that you need them to summon some demon familiars. But what about high level threats?” Addie explained.

“Like a Naberius?” Shiemi asked.

“More like the Impure King,” she countered.

All the exwires were silent. They all remembered the incident with the Impure King all too well. It was not something that they wanted to live through again.

“Mr. Suguro,” Addie said getting back to her feet again and moving towards Bon. “Did you not conjure a shield to protect your friends and allies prior to the slaying of the Impure King by Rin Okamura?”

“I did,” he said adverting his eyes. “But I wasn’t able to conjure it on my own.”

“Yet you are talking about your familiar – which I am assuming is what aided you – am I correct?”

He nodded yes.

“Here’s your first piece of advice when it comes to shields. While outside forces can help and aid an exorcist in conjuring and maintaining a shield, determination is what truly helps it succeed. Basically a little faith goes a long way.”

“So we just have to believe and we can conjure a shield?” Izumo asked without waiting to be called on.

“It’s a little more than that, Ms. Kamiki. But in the simplest terms, yes you are right. Belief in yourself and the desire to protect something – protect anything in fact – are the driving forces. Some are naturally inclined to be a shielder, while others either do not have the ability or the stamina to do so.”

Looking out at the exwires and sensing their apprehension, Addie sighed before snapping her fingers. Out from the back row of seats, emerged a tan cat who began to make its way towards the front of the classroom. “This is my familiar, Lea.”

“A cat?” Renzo asked a bit shocked. “Does it grow larger like Rin’s familiar Kuro?”

She smiled before looking down at the cat and saying. “Impius nemine persequente effugiunt, sed pii animosi ut leones.”

A blinding light filled the room, causing the exwires to cover their eyes. As the light disappated, they took another look at the front of the room. Standing where Lea once stood was a massive lioness. “I can’t just go around with a lioness following me, can I?” Addie said as she stroked the area between Lea’s ears. “So like Kuro, Lea does have a different form as well. So who wants to practice creating a shield that prevents Lea from pinning you to the ground?”

Lea roared her approval. And when the lioness roared, Rin swore that he heard her voice in his head. “Satan’s son first. Let me at him.”

Rin shook off the thought as he looked from Lea back to Addie, who had a slight smirk on her face – almost as if she too had understood what Lea had said. “So let’s get started!” Addie said clapping her hands together.

* * *

 

The rest of the lesson was spent attempting to create shields. While Addie didn’t have Lea participate right from the beginning, the lioness sat by and watched the exwires intently.

After clearing enough space in the room to work by pushing all the desks back and out of the way, Addie paired the exwires off. Then she wanted them to try and block their partner from reaching them.

“Don't focus on what is coming at you, just focus on protecting yourself and others,” she said.

Rin stood across from Bon, who was rolling up his sleeves. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before concentrating on what was around him and not Bon’s fist that was heading towards his face.

To his surprise, Bon’s fist never connected with his jaw. “Ugh!” Bon said in frustration causing Rin to open his eyes, which went wide at what he saw. Shimmering slightly in front of his face was a thin blue shield of light instead of blue flame. He hesitantly reached out to touch his shield, loosing his concentration, which caused the shield to dissipate.

“Beginner’s luck.” Bon mumbled as he moved back into position and prepared for whatever assault that Rin was going to bring down on him. Instead of reciting a long sutra to create his shield, he did exactly as had been told to the class – believe in himself and his own abilities. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated.

And like he had experienced with Rin, he never felt anything touch him. No fist, no scabbard of the Koma Sword – nothing at all.

“Good job, you two,” came a voice that brought Bon out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes and in a bit of shock saw a thin red shield of light in between him and Rin. And like Rin, as soon as he shifted his gaze, the shield in front of Bon dissipated.

“So far you are the only two to conjure shields.” Addie said moving to stand in between them before moving on to help the others.

For the next few minutes, Bon and Rin stood by and watched the rest of their classmates – excluding Takara – attempt to conjure shields. The only other exwire to do so was Izumo.

“Now are you three ready to face Lea?” Addie asked the successful exwires.

Bon, Izumo and Rin all looked at each other before looking past their new teacher at the lioness who stood looming at the other end of the classroom. “She isn’t going to hurt us, is she?” Izumo asked.

“No, all she is going to do is attempt to pounce on you. She will even make sure to keep her claws in.” Addie said, reassuring the exwires.

“I’m in!” Rin said.

Bon and Izumo agreed as well. Addie nodded before having them line up while she moved the other exwires behind her desk. “Remember Lea, be gentle!” she said to the lioness, who grunted before turning and looking at the three across the room. “Alright, Mr. Suguro. You’re up first!”

* * *

 

Wondering how Addie’s first class was going, Yukio decided to check in on her. Slipping into the classroom, Yukio was a bit shocked at what was going on. She already had three exwires – including Rin – who were able to conjure somewhat shields. And in turn, these exwires were facing off against her familiar, the lioness of Gir, whom Addie had renamed Lea. Addie had always been a fast learner and he really wasn’t surprised that she had managed to pass on her shielding tips to some of the exwires.

No, what shocked him was the fact that Rin was able to conjure a shield of any form. Perhaps Rin was more suited for field work with his natural abilities to fight or in most cases, burn down everything. Maybe with some more work, Rin would be able to have more control over all his inherited powers from their father. He had done an excellent job during the Impure King incident and also during the rescue of Izumo Kamiki. Hopefully with Addie now attending True Cross Academy and teaching at the Cram School, Rin will get his act together like he did in junior high.

Then again, that was wishful thinking.

This was Rin he was thinking about. Yet there was a nagging feeling deep down that Yukio couldn’t quell. Could Rin have feelings for Addie?

No, impossible.

Rin had feelings for Shiemi and Addie’s heart belonged to Yukio. She had promised him that they could be together when she returned to Japan after high school and he promised her that he would wait. And these promises had come to fruition earlier than anticipated, but his feelings for Addie had never waivered.

Yet the look of glee on Rin’s face from the praise that he received from Addie infuriated Yukio. There was no way in hell that he was going to let his own brother come between him and Addie.

That was when Yukio made up his mind.

He was going to ask Addie out that night. He couldn’t loose her.

Not to another male or even his own brother.

Yes, that’s what he would do.

Yet before he could spend anytime with Addie, both of them had been requested to visit Mephisto in his office. There was no telling what the director of the school had to talk to them about.

Turning his attention back to Addie’s class, he noticed that the exwires were packing up their things and departing for the night. As they passed by him, they all acknowledged him. Soon the only one left in the classroom besides Addie was Rin.

“Hey Yukio! Isn’t it great that Addie is here too!” Rin said taking notice of his younger brother in the back of the room. Addie looked up from her bag as Yukio made his way towards them from the back of the room. She smiled at him.

“It is,” Yukio said returning her smile.

“Did you two go through training together?” Rin asked.

“We did.” Yukio said, answering.

“So, um, I guess she knows everything?” Rin then asked a bit unsure.

“Of course I do. Who else is going to help protect your scrawny ass from Satan or take you out if need be?” Addie replied. Lea roared in agreement before she transformed from a lioness back to her tan cat form.

“Then I guess I’ll let you two catch up.” Rin quickly said, a bit unsure of himself. “Will you be late?”

“Probably. I’ll find something to eat, don’t worry.” Yukio said reassuring his brother.

Rin nodded before leaving the classroom, without looking back at Yukio and Addie.

“So how did you think my class went?” Addie asked as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“From what I saw, it went well. You actually had Rin doing something besides sleeping.” Yukio said, following her out of the classroom. She laughed at his remark.

“Anyways, Mephisto sent me to find you. He mentioned something about wanting to speak to us both as soon as your class was finished.”

“About?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I have no idea.”

She sighed. She was extremely tired and wanted nothing but to go home and sleep. yet, Mephisto was the head of the school. so she better do what was requested. “Alright, lead the way,” she said. “Lea, head home and don’t go wandering about.”

The cat meowed before taking off down the hallway in the opposite direction from where the two exorcists stood. Once she was out of sight, Addie turned to Yukio. “Let’s go see what Mephisto has to tell us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Whew! I finally got this chapter finished. It was a struggle, let me tell you. Anyways, the part in Latin that Addie says to Lea is Proverbs 28:1. I also know that shields aren’t part of the Ao no Exorcist cannon, so just roll with it. It’s not really going to play a big role. It was mainly because I didn’t have a class for her to teach because Lewin Light is teaching at the cram school as well.
> 
> I love reviews – think of it as your early Christmas present to me.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Let me know! I have many twists and turns planned. Why do you think that I titled it ‘Complications’.
> 
> Bye for now!


End file.
